A Cup of Tea and Sakura Mochi
by MizuSayu
Summary: Both of them alone in the world and no one to turn to, facing loneliness and solitude. But Fate ties them together not with a red string, but a Cup of Tea and Sakura Mochi. 1827


Author's Note:

Hey! My second fic, and my first 1827 fic! Never really done romance before so I hope this turns out well! I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one-shot or a longer story. Oh well. This fic is dedicated to **FallenxLinkin** who requested for this fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Solitude has soft, silky hands, but with strong fingers it grasps the heart and makes it ache with sorrow."

* * *

A siren wailed in the distance.

_Shit, have they already noticed?_

Through the thick trees, only slivers of moonlight were able to penetrate through. He tore through the creepers and overhanging branches with his bare hands, in desperate attempt to find a way out. The gashes and cuts stung at every touch and of the slightest movement. He coughed, gasped and wheezed. His legs so tired that they were shaking beneath his weight and turning numb even when running. His physical shell was in agony but it did not compare to the weight that was pulling him down on the inside.

His heart.

The feelings of remorse weighed down his heart like lead and made it difficult to breathe. Pain and regret flowed out of his body in the form of tears, but double the amount just kept welling up inside of him. He grit his teeth and almost threatened to bite off his own tongue whenever he jumped and landed on the ground. But he couldn't do anything now, to only run and look for the slightest glimmer of hope in the hell he was experiencing. He turned back once more and looked at the distorted, majestic castle that he just escaped from behind him through tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Morning.

The forest filled with luscious green trees that leaves rustled in harmony with the wind. The birds sang the sweetest lullabies which lulled even the fiercest animal to slumber. Flowers dotted the lands which brought bright colours to the land. Animals pranced and danced through the trees. However, there was one thing that stood out from the rest.

The lone Japanese mansion stood in the middle of the forest undisturbed - just the way its owner liked it.

Hibari Kyoya was not known to be a social person. The only people he ever bothered talking to was his right-hand man and a blonde bronco. Other people didn't seem to interest him at all. After all, he was superior to them all, no words were needed to explain his authority. The name 'Hibari Kyoya' would already grant him access to anything he wanted. Other than the two, he just played and had only animals for company. Of course he didn't mind the loneliness. He had everything he wanted: power, peace and serenity.

Perfect.

Hibari Kyoya always followed his schedules. Always planned out for him weeks before the day - because it was all the same. The usual morning routine: breakfast, head to the city to bite some herbivores to death, nap and lunch. Do anything he wanted after lunch. Maybe another nap. He stretched as he stepped out of bed in his black yukata and stretched, cracking all his joints with a satisfying 'pop'. He strode down the long halls and yawned loudly, attracting his beloved Hibird and Roll as they flew and trailed behind him. Hibari entered the kitchen and pulled out nuts and berries for the two animals to eat from the overhead cupboard for breakfast and carried on gathering his own.

Today's special: Exquisite Sakura Mochi with the finest and sweetest pink rice grains and the smoothest azuki bean paste, wrapped with a sakura leaf from a hundred year old tree. The oldest and one of the most expensive matcha tea directly from Kyoto to Namimori and fresh from his teapot.

Hibari surveyed his breakfast in satisfaction and left it on his porch where he usually had his breakfast and went back inside to call for his pet animals. He got back to the porch with the fluffy bird in his hair and the spiky hedgehog in hand and settled down. He reached out for his mochi and his hand found the cool, empty plate.

Wait. What?

He stared at his plate and blinked a few times. Yup, definitely gone.

Someone took _The _Hibari Kyoya's Sakura Mochi. Oh, he was going to be _so _bitten to death. Not like he always couldn't get more by threatening and stuff, besides, those old geezers owed him a lot. But it wasn't a good sign anyone actually _dared _to steal from him. Come to think of it, no one except for the two people knew where he actually lived. His imagination maybe?

Hibari looked at his surroundings and his two pet animals just stared blankly at him before following him back to the kitchen. He quickly prepared another pair of Sakura Mochi before heading out to the porch again - only to find his steaming hot tea missing, cup and all.

Someone was _definitely _taking his food.

He scanned the area. Hibari was slightly irritated now. Who wouldn't get mad if his best tea and mochi was stolen right under his nose? Plus, he had a schedule to keep, and he did _not_ likegoing off track with his schedule. Naps are really important part of the day. Now, where in the world could the stealing herbivore be hiding? His eyes roamed around till they rested in the plate before him. Oh yea.

He placed the clay plate on the edge of the porch with an audible _clink_ and sat behind it. Suddenly, a hand shot up from under the porch and snatched one off the plate.

That was easy.

Hibari pulled the plate further back in towards himself and pulled out his tonfa. After a few seconds, the hand stretched back up to the porch and after realising it was missing, started feeling for the plate. Hibari raised his tonfa and was about to strike when he stopped short and observed the hand.

The hand had the palest skin that seemed to gleam unhealthily in the morning daylight. It was thin, no more like bony. Hunger seemed to have eaten it to the bone and with every movement, Hibari thought it was going to shatter. The wrist was so thin that it looked like it was going to snap with any excessive movement. Starvation was soon going to affect this herbivore and he estimated within one or two days, he was going to die. Judging from the hand size, he was younger than himself, maybe 15? 16? Too young for death.

But people are never too young to die.

Maybe he should just leave him.

Hibari suddenly had a sudden deja-vu that hit him like a bullet train when Hibird was in a similar situation quite some time ago. And Roll too. He mentally face-palmed at his own weakness towards small animals.

Reluctantly, he gently edged the plate towards the frantic hand and chuckled as the hand snaked back.

"Herbivore, I can't have you dying under my porch, can I?"

No response. Figures.

Hibari sighed. "You can live under my porch. But I want my cup back."

The hand slid back up and rolled the cup towards him.

Hibari almost laughed at what he was doing and headed back to the kitchen with his plate and cup - only to pile more food and some water for the kid to eat. He leaped off the porch and sat down on the grass beside his herbivore visitor, or freeloader, and placed the food at the beside him.

"Eat. If you die, it will take forever to remove a herbivore that can fit in that small gap."

Two hands cautiously reached out to the food before Hibari smacked them with his tonfa. "Come out first."

The two hands slowly pulled and a head full of semi-long gravity-defying hair popped out. The body wiggled out and the slender legs followed. The boy seemed to be wearing a suit. An expensive one. He kneeled in front of Hibari, bowed with his head on the ground and apologised in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry for nearly dying under your porch."

_Well, he seems interesting._

"Hn. I would have bitten you to death anyway."

A Growl.

"I told you to eat didn't I?"

The boy slowly looked up with his caramel eyes and trembled at the sight of food. He slowly picked up the food and savoured it with every bite and gulp of water. In seconds, he was done eating.

"Thank you so much for the food and your kindness. If you don't mind, I should be going now." The boy bowed once more.

Another Growl.

The boy blushed. "I'm sorry! It's not like the food wasn't enough, it-"

"The food wasn't enough wasn't it?"

"Hai."

Hibari said monotonously. "I have more in the kitchen."

"Does that mean I can come in?"

"Hn." _Damn my stupid weakness of dying herbivores._

The boy's face lit up on delight and caramel eyes sparkled. "Thank you!"

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He jumped up to the porch and wobbled, but stood up straight again. "Nice to meet you!"

Looks like the schedule is going to change for a _very _long time.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finish! Thank you for reading! As I said, I'm not sure if I should continue this since I working on another and thinking of writing another... I'll think about it!

Thank you!

Ciao!


End file.
